American Psychological Association divisions
The American Psychological Association offers 54 active divisions, based upon popular areas of expertise within psychology . These divisions are: *Division 1 - Society for General Psychology. This was the first division formed by the APA, in 1945, and its mission is to settle issues across the subdisciplines of psychology. *Division 2 - Society for the Teaching of Psychology. This division provides free teaching material for students and teachers of psychology and bestows many awards. *Division 3 - Experimental Psychology *Division 4 - Currently vacant. Initially the Psychometric Society, which decided against becoming a APA division *Division 5 - Evaluation, Measurement, and Statistics *Division 6 - Behavioral Neuroscience and Comparative Psychology *Division 7 - Developmental Psychology. Apart from its core activities, this division also publishes journals on education research and on psychology-related education topics. *Division 8 - Society for Personality and Social Psychology *Division 9 - Society for the Psychological Study of Social Issues (SPSSI) *Division 10 - Society for the Psychology of Aesthetics, Creativity and the Arts *Division 11 - Currently vacant. Initially Abnormal Psychology and Psychotherapy, joined division 12 in 1946 *Division 12 - Society of Clinical Psychology. This division was established in 1948 with 482 members. In 1962 it created clinical child psychology as its first section. *Division 13 - Society of Consulting Psychology *Division 14 - Society for Industrial and Organizational Psychology *Division 15 - Educational Psychology *Division 16 - School Psychology. This division was originally formed as the Division of School Psychologists in 1945 and renamed in 1969. *Division 17 - Society of Counseling Psychology *Division 18 - Psychologists in Public Service *Division 19 - Society for Military Psychology *Division 20 - Adult Development and Aging *Division 21 - Applied Experimental and Engineering Psychology *Division 22 - Rehabilitation Psychology *Division 23 - Society for Consumer Psychology *Division 24 - Society for Theoretical and Philosophical Psychology *Division 25 - Behavior Analysis *Division 26 - Society for the History of Psychology *Division 27 - Society for Community Research and Action: Division of Community Psychology *Division 28 - Psychopharmacology and Substance Abuse *Division 29 - Psychotherapy *Division 30 - Society of Psychological Hypnosis *Division 31 - State, Provincial and Territorial Psychological Association Affairs *Division 32 - Society for Humanistic Psychology *Division 33 - Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities *Division 34 - Society for Environmental, Population and Conservation Psychology *Division 35 - Society for the Psychology of Women *Division 36 - Society for the Psychology of Religion and Spirituality *Division 37 - Society for Child and Family Policy and Practice *Division 38 - Health Psychology *Division 39 - Psychoanalysis *Division 40 - Clinical Neuropsychology *Division 41 - American Psychology-Law Society *Division 42 - Psychologists in Independent Practice *Division 43 - Society for Family Psychology *Division 44 - Society for the Psychological Study of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Issues *Division 45 - Society for the Psychological Study of Ethnic Minority Issues *Division 46 - Media Psychology *Division 47 - Exercise and Sport Psychology *Division 48 - Society for the Study of Peace, Conflict, and Violence: Peace Psychology Division *Division 49 - Society of Group Psychology and Group Psychotherapy *Division 50 - Society of Addiction Psychology *Division 51 - Society for the Psychological Study of Men and Masculinity *Division 52 - International Psychology *Division 53 - Society of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology *Division 54 - Society of Pediatric Psychology *Division 55 - American Society for the Advancement of Pharmacotherapy *Division 56 - Trauma Psychology. This division addresses issues of trauma with projects, working groups and via collaborations. References Category:American Psychological Association Category:Divisions of the American Psychological Association Category:Psychology organizations